La perfecta para mi
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Itachi es un perfecto chico musico y enchapado a la antigua, que encuentra en Hinata una hermosa inspiracion para crear su musica. Hasta q su hermano le declara que esta enamorado de ella. que hara el pelilargo?
1. Chapter 1

**ItaHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el amo y Señor del mundo de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo sólo los uso para descargar en ellos mis locas ideas.**

**Advertencias:**

**Malas palabras,**

**Lime y Lemon.**

**Quizás algo de Yaoi.**

…

**..**

**.**

Las cuerdas de la guitarra no paraban de moverse produciendo con ellas un hermoso sonido que llevaría a cualquiera que la oyere al mismísimo cielo. Los largos dedos del chico pelilargo se movían ligeros por las cuerdas y los trastes tan hábiles como las manos de los amantes experimentados que exploran con denuedo el cuerpo de su pareja. Los sonidos agudos y bajos se unían tan perfectamente que parecían irreales. Las largas, densas y oscuras pestañas acariciaban la piel del rostro del guapo chico que hacía música con los ojos cerrados y sentado en el suelo de uno de los salones más alejados del último piso de la Universidad de Arte de Konoha.

La canción terminó un minuto después. Itachi suspiró, se levantó apagó la guitarra eléctrica de un hermoso color negro y patentes llamas negras y el amplificador, guardó a Amaterasu —como él nombraba al instrumento— en su estuche de un sobrio color negro. La colgó en su hombro y con paso lento salió de allí, el día había transcurrido como otro, una aburrida monotonía. Él debía ser sincero consigo mismo, y sabía que él no era un chico de mucha acción social, pero esto era demasiado hasta para él. Suspiró por enésima vez en ese día, salir de la privacidad de su salón predilecto, era sinónimo de ser acechado por sus fans y por las de su hermano menor, Sasuke. Porque sí, no sólo se le acercaban sus fangirls para darle cosas, regalos, lanzarle besos, decirle que lo amaban, y tantas otras cosas, sino que las fans de Sasuke se le acercaban en enormes cantidades para que le diera a su hermano cartas, regalos y besos por ellas. Era… desesperante pasar por eso todos los malditos días de la vida.

Entonces se daba cuenta que las chicas de hoy en día habían perdido mucho su dignidad. No eran como él había leído en tantos libros y novelas de los siglos pasados, esas chicas que esperaban el ser cortejadas por el chico que le gustaba, sí eran coquetas, pero no pasaba de una mirada expresiva, o una suave sonrisa y en casos demasiado urgentes una hermosa y modesta carta donde con palabras dulces y hermosas hacían poesía verdadera dignas de crear canciones con ellas.

Sus rasgados ojos miraban sus oscuras botas que llegaban mucho más arriba de sus tobillos, la mitad de ellas sin agujetear, sobresaliendo por encima del pantalón algo ajustado y rasgado de un desgastado color negro. Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar a la planta baja se preparó mentalmente para mantener la paz en el mar de gente que tenía que cruzar para llegar al patio de la universidad donde él solía reunirse con sus compañeros de clase.

No había terminado de bajar el último escalón cuando vio que centenares de chicas corrían hacia él ofreciéndoles tantas cosas que no podía distinguir ninguna, salvo unos peluches de color rosa pálido. Bajó su mirada al sentir que era halado por su camisa negra de tela suave y fulminó a la chica que lo había hecho con una mirada gélida inexistente de ningún sentimiento, haciendo que por esto la misma chica de hermosos ojos marrones quedara congelada y apartara su mano como si Itachi quemara.

—M-Me vio —Su cara comenzó a formarse en una enorme sonrisa no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado— Itachi-Senpai me vio —Lanzó un gritillo como toda fan.

—Por favor, ¿podrían darme un permiso para continuar? —Las miró a todas hablando lo más pausado y respetuoso que pudo, porque muy a lo extraño y rebelde que era su forma de vestir y a veces actuar, Itachi era un caballero— Gracias por sus regalos, pueden dejarlos en mi casillero y luego los veré con gusto.

Las chicas se apartaron rápidamente en carrera hacia los casilleros. Itachi negó con la cabeza, seguro Sasori se pondría latoso por llegar tarde gracias a esto.

Llegó al patio enorme y con grandes arbustos donde estaba prohibido toda clase de acoso, ya que era el lugar predilecto para almorzar y hablar en paz. Eso Itachi se lo agradecería siempre a la directora Tsunade. Al llegar bajo el frondoso árbol donde siempre se reunía a almorzar pudo notar que todos sus compañeros ya estaban, obviamente Sasori y Deidara, la pareja artista, lo miraban de mala manera.

—Otra vez tarde Itachi… Odio cuando tenemos que esperarte.

—Es que es Itachi, nunca piensa en los demás Danna, Uhn.

—Joder, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el rubio gay y con pinocho. Tengo una jodida hambre y te tardas la maldita eternidad, desgraciado Itachi. ¡Por Jasshin!

—Cállate Hidan, a veces se debe evitar comer para guardar dinero. Porque la comida dura un momento, pero el dinero puedes ahorrarlo y multiplicarlo. Aprende de mí.

—Ay por favor… ustedes dos cállense de una vez, Itachi-san debe tener sus razones del porqué llega tarde de nuevo. —Kisame trataba de apoyar a su compañero.

—Lo estuve viendo hace un momento —**"Obviamente nada se escapa de mi visión"— **Y estaba en realidad ocupado.

—Seguro eran las chicas de siempre.

—Lo eran Konan. Sasori-san lo siento. Deidara… Hmph. Hidan no entiendo por qué mi tardanza tiene que ver con tu comida. Kakuzu, deberías ir a un psicólogo. Kisame-san, gracias. Zetsu… deberías ser paparazzi.

Itachi se sentó el suelo acostando a su lado a su guitarra y colocando en sus piernas su mochila.

—Oye, tonto Uchiha ¿por qué a mí no me dices nada? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres pelea, Uhn? Mira que me la debes.

—Hmph…

—Oi… deja de hacerte el muy chulo y responde, Uhn.

—Cállate jodido rubio gay. Y claro que tiene que ver, maldición. El cabrón de Pain nos dijo que debíamos esperarte para comenzar a comer.

—Y ¿dónde está?

—Ahí viene con Tobi, estaban comprando algunos refrescos para todos.

—Itachi-san, viniste. Te habías tardado.

—Le pasó lo de siempre amor.

Pain se sentó en la hermosa hierba y dejó a un lado varios refrescos para luego depositar un sutil beso en los suaves labios de su novia Konan. Itachi los miró para luego mirar a otro lado. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente se sentía un poco vacío cada vez que ellos hacían esas demostraciones de cariño en público.

—Primoooo —Ese era Tobi corriendo como loco para luego sentarse de un solo tirón al lado del ojinegro— Sí que eres un casanova. El buen chico aprenderá de ti, quiero conquistar a una chica, rubia, hermosa y de bellos ojos azules.

Todos quedaron en silencio, algunos con sus bentos en las manos a punto de destapar. Nadie sabía con certeza a quién veía el buen chico gracias a esa tonta máscara, pero justo ahora sólo había un rubio de bellos ojos azules ahí.

—Tobi, maldito… ven aquí te daré tu merecido —Deidara se levantó de un solo golpe para abalanzarse contra el chico enmascarado que al verlo se levantó para salir corriendo— No huyas, maldito cobarde, Uhn. Me las pagarás.

Todos siguieron a los dos chicos con la mirada hasta que el rubio tumbó al pelinegro y lo estaba ahorcando con sus piernas y trataba de romper su brazo al mismo tiempo con una Llave de Judo. Al minuto de escuchar los gritos de Tobi y las risas maquiavélicas de Deidara, la voz de un profesor se hizo escuchar pidiendo orden. Los dos chicos esta vez llenos de polvo, volvieron al círculo donde estaban en un principio.

—No sé por qué Deidara-Senpai se pone así por una simple broma. Tobi es un buen chico.

—Cállate de una vez cabeza de calabaza.

Itachi suspiró de nuevo… ni con sus compañeros de clase se sentía bien. Sacó su bento de su mochila y al abrirlo frunció su ceño. Había tomado el bento de Sasuke, tenía demasiado arroz, demasiados tomates para su gusto. Debió ser al salir apurados de casa se equivocaron a la hora de tomarlos.

—"No comeré, quizás Sasuke tampoco coma. Odia mi forma de comer."

—Ano… Etto… —Todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada al escucharla raspar su garganta para avisar que estaba ahí— U-Uchiha-san… Ohayo.

—Ohayo —Itachi la miró con su típica mirada inexpresiva, notando que el nerviosismo en esa menuda chica de larga melena azulada, crecía demasiado rápido llegando a ser rojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla. — ¿Qué sucede? Si vas a darme algún regalo, por favor ¿podrías dármelo luego? Justo ahora iba a comer. Y que no te vea ningún profesor o te meterás en problemas.

—Etto… —Hinata se sonrojó aún más, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos— C-creo que está equivocado. Y-Yo v-vine de parte de S-Sasuke-kun… —Hinata tomó una bolsa que colgaba de su codo y se la ofreció a Itachi— Creo que este es su Bento, Uchiha-san.

—Oh… Eh… gracias.

—En serio… ¿no has venido a acosar a Itachi? —Konan la miró algo extrañada.

— ¡N-NO! —Gritó alarmada con una fuerte expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Jajaja —Hidan comenzó a reír estrepitosamente— Joder Itachi… —Risas— ¿Qué le has hecho a esta chica para que responda con tanto miedo? —Risas otra vez.

—Hmph… —El pelilargo miró a la ojiperla quedarse estancada ahí, con un enorme sonrojo regado por su rostro, era muy bonita así. ¿Qué sería de su hermano? — ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿Eh? Ahm… —Hinata miró a sus pies, en serio estaba apenada— L-La comida de S-Sasuke-kun.

—Ah eso… —Itachi se sintió algo estúpido, pero era más que obvio que era eso lo que esperaba, ¿por qué pensó que sería otra cosa? Tomó el bento y lo ofreció a la pequeña chica— Ten, dime… ¿por qué mi hermano no vino por el bento?

—Ah Etto… dijo que… dijo que… que… él… a, a usted…

—Hmph… entiendo. Bien… gracias por traerlo… eh…

—Hinata… H-Hyuuga Hinata.

—Gracias Hinata.

Itachi se despidió con una leve reverencia siendo seguido por la chica, que luego de eso corrió con pasos torpes, cosa que al pelilargo le causó una sonrisa. Su hermano lo sorprendía con la clase de amigos que tenía. Abrió el Bento y en total silencio se dispuso a comer, ignorando la vista de sus compañeros, y las molestas risas del albino.

…

..

.

Las puertas de su casa se abrieron de par en par, el tiempo se le antojaba perfecto para componer una nueva canción. Así que subió de prisa, entró a su recámara que lucía unas paredes de un bello color azul claro con algunas líneas del mismo color pero en tonos más oscuros. Cambió su guitarra eléctrica por una acústica y se sentó en su cama que estaba perfectamente cubierta por una sábana negra y unas almohadas enormes de color rojo. Sacó una hoja con las líneas prefabricadas para poder escribir música en ellas, y el lápiz lo dejó a un lado de la misma. Cerró sus hermosos ojos rasgados con espesas pestañas, y a su mente llegó la imagen de la chica de cabellos azulados y hermoso sonrojo que le había llevado hoy su almuerzo. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, ¿eso era lo que le venía a la mente al querer inspirarse para escribir música? ¿Una chica que nunca antes había visto?

Sonrió suavemente… sí, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para componer justo ahora. Y sí, las notas salían solas, era una melodía suave, hermosa, risueña y que haría sonreír a cualquiera. Eso, pensó Itachi, era como describir a esa ojiperla.

De pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par, mostrando la figura de su enojado hermano menor que se recostaba del marco de la puerta y lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo.

—Oh… hola Sasuke.

—Eres un tonto… ¿Cómo pudiste confundir el bento? Hmph… no sé por qué todos dicen que eres un genio… si vivieran contigo se darían cuenta que no es así.

—Lástima que no lo hacen. Está bien, te aseguro que la próxima vez no confundo nuestros bentos, Otouto. Lo siento. —Itachi le sonrió a su hermano y se dispuso a seguir tocando.

—Mmm… suena muy bien, lo acabas de inventar, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

Sasuke sonrió, eso era de esperarse viniendo de su hermano el genio. Buscó su guitarra en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí al llegar al de Itachi de nuevo. Tomó asiento en la cama de su hermano y comenzó a seguir la melodía con un tono distinto pero que acoplaba al que tocaba Itachi. Sin duda sonaba genial, ambos chicos eran más que buenos con ese instrumento.

—Y… ¿cuál ha sido tu inspiración Aniki?

—Mmm… tu amiga. Hinata. — ¿Para qué decir mentiras? Era normal tener inspiración en personas que recién se conocen.

Sasuke paró de mover sus manos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sin tardar dirigió su oscura mirada hacia la de su hermano que sólo se disponía a seguir tocando como si esa clase de cosas las dijera de seguido.

—Eh… ¿qué has dicho?

—No creí que fueras sordo, tonto hermanito.

—Hmph… —Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla— ¿Te gusta Hinata?

—Oh… Yo no dije que me gustara… pero quizás si llamó profundamente mi atención.

—Acepto que llame tu atención, sería extraño si eso no pasara, pero… Ella… Hinata no puede llegar a gustarte.

—… —Itachi paró de tocar y miró completamente a los ojos negros de su hermano menor —A ver… Otouto, ¿por qué ella no podría llegar a gustarme?

—Porque ella me gusta a mí.

Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando a Itachi más serio de lo habitual. El pelilargo suspiró y sonrió, no era como si estuviera enamorado de esa chica, así que desistir del deseo de conocerla sería fácil, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por su hermano menor, al que tanto quería. ¿No?

**Notas Finales:**

**Y… qué dicen? Sigo con este ItaHina? O busco otra cosa mejor que hacer? Como por ejemplo seguir con los SasuHinas. xDDDD**

**Espero sus reviews, y sus críticas constructivas. *O***

**Los amo.**


	2. Admirarte

**ItaHina**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Masashi es el dueño de Naruto, no? Por qué debo repetirlo? Para restregarme en la cara que Sasuke no es mío? Y que nunca podrá haber SasuHina, ni ItaHina en el manga? —Respira rápidamente con mirada psicópata— Ok… mejor me tranquilizo y les traigo el 2do capi MIAUU**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**Creo que quitaré el posible Yaoi… no soy buena en ello xD**

…

**.**

**.**

Nunca creyó que sus decisiones se verían afectadas, poniendo en duda su propia palabra. Recostó su cuerpo en el puente que hacía de pasillo de un ala a otra de la universidad. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia abajo, donde Hinata estaba sentada al lado de su hermano, Naruto, Sakura y la chica de cabellos rubios, conocida como Ino, y otros chicos que no reconocía. Todos sonreían por —adivinó Itachi— las ocurrencias del ojiazul, aunque la risa de todos —exceptuando a Sasuke que ni se inmutó— era ruidosa, la de Hinata era casi imperceptible, además de que la visión de su delicada boca era interrumpida por su pálida mano en forma de puño.

Sabía que no debía estar ahí, viéndola como un tonto desde arriba, siendo totalmente ignorado por ella. Aunque estaba bien, él sólo la quería ver. Eso no dañaría a nadie, ¿verdad? Pero su mirada se fue hacia su querido hermano menor… Sasuke… el pelinegro pudo detallar completamente, a pesar de la distancia, la manera en que su hermano pequeño observaba a la ojiperla sonreír. Parecía que, sin duda alguna, había quedado embelesado, congelado, absorto del mundo, enamorado por una pequeña sonrisa de la menuda chica, y que ni siquiera era brindada hacia él. Suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mal por faltar a la promesa de su hermano de no intentar nada con la ojiperla. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió con su camino hacia su cuarto predilecto. Necesitaba hacer música.

Al subir, conectó su Amaterasu y sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a tocar. La música que salía era demasiado queda, algo triste, y poco a poco se fue transformando en un rock pesado y estridente pero melodioso.

—Hmph… es sólo una chica, no debería estar así. Además… Sasuke ya… —guardó silencio.

Era increíble, la primera chica que en muchos años le había llamado tanto la atención y su hermano, su querido hermano menor se había enamorado de ella. Injusto ¿no creen? Quizás la vida no le sonreiría a él. ¿Acaso se lo merecía? ¿Quizás había sido un traidor a la patria en su vida pasada?

…

..

.

.

El fin de semana llegó aprisa, como si el tiempo estuviera apurado para pasar y dejar una nueva semana iniciando. Itachi caminaba por el parque, el sol brillaba alegremente, los días soleados eran especiales para ir al parque y buscar inspiración. Esta vez había decidido ir a uno que de verdad era muy hermoso, lleno de grandes árboles de cerezo, que en esta época estaban florecidos, dándole al parque un espectacular visto rosado, llenando el ambiente de magia y romance. Porque sí, Itachi Uchiha era un chico romántico… sólo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener a alguien a quien demostrárselo.

Había llevado su hermosa guitarra acústica llamada Tsukiyomi. Era especial para salir con ella, era liviana pero de buena madera así que el sonido era exquisito. Sonrió, esperando tener hoy algo bueno que escribir de música. Se sentó en el verde suelo, y comenzó a tocar una música algo suave, llena de arpegios y tonos bajos que invitaban a imaginarse un lugar lleno de amor, perfecto para bailar entre los brazos de la persona amada. En esos instantes, él quería ser amado y amar a esa persona, con un amor verdadero y lleno de emociones, sentimientos y aventura. ¿Acaso era tan difícil para él?

—Q-Que hermosa m-melodía U-Uchiha–san…

El destino es conocido como aquella fuerza sobrenatural que te pone las cosas o las personas delante de ti, porque así estaba escrito que sucedería. Algunas personas creen que sus vidas ya están prescritas, otras que se hace camino al andar… y otras que la vida está llena de casualidades. Pero para Itachi Uchiha, decidirse por cuál de esas teorías le estaba sucediendo le era un tanto difícil.

No sabía si era el destino o las casualidades pero ahí estaba él frente a la chica que había recién conocido días antes. Sonriendo dulcemente mientras lo miraba con deleite, mostrando en sus perlados ojos un brillo apetecible.

—Hyuuga-san…

—Mmm… usted toca m-muy bien.

—Ahm Gracias Hyuuga-san —Nunca se había sentido tan bien gracias a una alabanza, hacia su manera de tocar, como se sentía ahora— ¿Le toco una melodía especial?

—¿Eh? ¿D-De verdad?

—Claro… ya que ha apreciado mi música… —habló con voz suave— debería mostrar mi gratitud con otra tonada.

—H-hai me gustaría escucharla.

Hinata sonrió, como cualquier estudiante de arte, admiraba a Itachi Uchiha, él era un genio. Aunque sí, estudiaban carreras diferentes, eso no quitaba la enorme admiración que sentía por el hermano de uno de sus amigos.

Se sentó delicadamente a su lado, mientras cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio al escuchar la suave música que le hacía imaginar un paraje de antaño, lleno de naturaleza y aire gitano. Sin duda alguna, Itachi Uchiha hacía milagros con simplemente tocar en su guitarra.

Recordó en ese instante la primera vez que vio a Itachi.

…

Recién llegaba a la Universidad, era su primer semestre, así que los nervios la carcomían. Gracias al cielo, su primo era un semestre más adelantado que ella y le era de guía en esos momentos. Después de unos días, había conseguido amigos, Kiba Inuzuka un amante de los canes y Shino Aburame, obsesionado con los insectos. Luego se agregaron a su lista de amigos, Naruto Uzumaki un chico muy alocado y hablador, sus dos mejores amigos, Sakura Haruno de carácter fuerte, Sasuke Uchiha, silencioso pero muy amable con ella; Shikamaru Nara, llamado por ellos "el pensador", Choji Akimichi, un gordito simpático y amable Y por último Ino Yamanaka, una muy coqueta e inteligente rubia.

Ese día, ella caminaba rumbo a la azotea para reunirse con sus amigos quienes habían decidido comer ahí arriba. Al pasar por uno de los pisos escuchó una melodía hermosa, era un rock algo pesado, pero con momentos en que se dejaba seducir por la suavidad de una tonada delicada y atrayente. En ese momento ella se sintió como un ratoncito que era atraído por la hermosa melodía del flautista de Hamelin. Se olvidó de la azotea y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un salón un poco solitario, se asomó por las rendijas de la ventana que daba al pasillo y fue entonces cuando lo vio: un chico pelinegro, alto, con ropas negras y su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus largos dedos se paseaban por las cuerdas y los trastes. Sus pestañas eran espesas y sus labios muy finos. Al instante pudo notar que era muy parecido a Sasuke, y recordó que su amigo siempre hablaba de su hermano mayor que estudiaba ahí unos semestres más adelante.

Hinata quedó embelesada, no por el chico, sino por cómo él podía hacer ese hermoso arte con una guitarra. Le gustó tanto que se dejó caer en la pared, sentándose en el suelo para así terminar de escuchar la música sin molestar.

Desde entonces siempre que podía, subía hasta ese pasillo y se recostaba en el suelo a escuchar la melodía que producían los dedos de ese muchacho en ese instrumento.

…

Sonrió un poco, mientras abría los ojos y sacaba de su mochila un enorme block texturizado, y unos cuantos lápices de diferentes tonalidades. Buscó una página en blanco y sin más, comenzó a dibujar todo lo que esa música le estaba haciendo sentir.

Itachi no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, detalló cuando cerró sus ojos y notó en sus gestos que se estaba remontando en un tiempo antiguo. Sonrió al verla sonreír sin siquiera mirarlo a él. Observó cómo ahora, hacía trazos en su enorme block, y le entró la curiosidad de saber cómo y qué estaba dibujando. Pero sabía que se estaba inspirando en la música algo alegre que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Itachi fue bajando la intensidad de la música para luego terminarla con delicadeza posando su oscura mirada sobre ella. Hinata lo miró de regreso al sentir que había parado y se sonrojó al verse en esos oscuros ojos que parecían absorberla. Boqueó, pero al no saber qué decir volvió su rostro al block y continuó dando los últimos toques a su dibujo.

—Quisiera saber qué dibuja Hinata-san —el Uchiha sonrió vagamente mientras se acercaba un tanto a ella hasta quedar en una posición accesible a la vista del block, cerca del largo y pálido cuello de la muchacha— si me permite, claro.

—E-Etto… claro U-Uchiha-san —se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca, no era por nada más, sólo no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de él— es… bueno… un boceto… qui-quisiera agregarle color.

—Aunque justo ahora está hermoso… con colores creo que estaría perfecto.

Itachi detalló el dibujo, habían personas que dedujo serían gitanos, (por sus vestiduras), bailando rodeando a una enorme fogata. Habían carpas alrededor, niños que bailaban también, y el cielo nocturno hasta parecía alegre mientras los envolvía con su oscuridad y sus estrellas.

—G-Gracias Uchiha-san —agradeció una sonrojada ojiperla que volteó su cuerpo hacia el lado en donde estaba sentado el pelinegro, quedando cerca del chico y totalmente petrificada.

—No hay de qué —Itachi suspiró levemente al ver su anterior pálido rostro ahora envuelto en un rosa muy tierno.

El Uchiha se quedó embelesado mirando los ojos perlados que ahora le dedicaban una mirada un tanto nerviosa con ojos que se movían de un lado a otro examinando quizás los pozos oscuros que él utilizaba para ver. Un viento delicado llegó, haciendo volar los largos y azulinos cabellos de Hinata y envolviendo el ambiente con el aroma a lilas y orquídeas que brotaban de los largos cabellos y de la piel de la menuda chica.

Bajó su mirada de las perlas hacia los hermosos labios de la fémina, sólo para sentir dentro de él una imperante necesidad de sentirlos. La ojiperla tragó grueso. Sabía que no era bueno estar tan cerca de un hombre, aunque no se estaban tocando, podía sentir como si era abrazada por los fuertes brazos del chico sólo con la mirada que éste le ofrecía. Sabía que debía apartarse, pero su cuerpo no escuchaba esa petición. Estaba inmóvil, esos ojos que la veían le habían hecho olvidar la música, los recuerdos de antaño, el dibujo, la forma en cómo se debía respirar. Ella sentía, al verlo mirar sus labios como si la estuviera besando, pero él no se movía ni un ápice. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso él era un mago y la estaba haciendo alucinar cosas?

—Hinata-san —al fin habló, con una voz que a la ojiperla le pareció la más hermosa escuchada por sus oídos— es usted muy hermosa.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, cosa que le hizo reaccionar, logrando que su cuerpo se moviera hacia atrás separándose por completo del pelilargo, que la miraba ahora con algo de susto.

—Perdón, la he… ¿la he hecho sentir incómoda? Lo siento… —desvió su mirada— no debía decir lo que pensaba…

—Yo… Etto… —debía cambiar el tema… habían estado pasando un buen rato… no debían echarlo a perder… nunca nadie le había dicho hermosa… pero él era un chico mayor… esas cosas él debía decirlas a menudo… nada que debiera preocuparla— No se pre-preocupe Uchiha-san… yo… d-debo irme… mañana le m-mostraré el dibujo c-con los colores. ¿Sí?

—Oh… —Sonrió con sinceridad— Por supuesto Hinata-san… lo esperaré. Por cierto… no me llame Uchiha-san… me hace sentir un anciano… y no somos tan diferentes en la edad…

—Etto… —tragó grueso, nerviosa, para luego sonreír con ternura mientras se colocaba de pie y guardaba su block en su mochila— Está bien… Itachi-san… y-yo… me voy. Gracias por la música. Sayonara…

—Hasta mañana… Hinata-san…

—Uhm… —asintió— Hasta mañana.

Itachi la vio partir, alejándose furtivamente de él. Definitivamente había hecho mal en decirle lo que pensaba… pero es que justo en ese instante no había pensado… por primera vez, no había meditado antes de decir lo que le había pasado por la mente. Se había perdido en ese instante tan extraño y envolvente que sufrió en los escasos segundos en los que volcó su atención a los rosados labios de la ojiperla.

En ese instante los recuerdos de la promesa hecha a su hermano… vinieron a él como un viento fugaz… esto sería complicado… más cuando el destino, la casualidad o Kami-sama le habían permitido estar cerca de ella cuando menos lo esperaba.

**Notas Finales:**

**Sí lo sé… ha estado cortito… pero no quiero apresurarme con este fic. Quiero llevarlo suave así como es Itachi xD**

**Sé que amamos a Itachi y a Hinata… así que estos dos tendrán sus momentos. Lo siento Sasuke… sabes que te amo con Hinata… pero en este fic… Hina no será tuya DX noooo no me mates…**

**Reviews:**

**Dniizz: Gracias por ser la primera persona en dejar review miauuu… sí… es complicado esto… pobre Itachi y Sasuke. Sí… es horrible estar atestado de personas y sentirse solo. U.u**

**Tuttynieves: Hi, Hi… Yeah… I love SasuHina too… but this time I have to say that it´s a ItaHina fic with a lot of SasuHina :P Thanks for read it, and thanks for your review kisses :3**

**Caro: Woaahhh graciasss y como has pedido aquí está la continuación :D**

**RukiaNeechan: jajajaja me has matado de risa con esas preguntas… sólo te puedo decir que no está enamorada del rubiales. xD Amo a Hidan… ojalá no sea tan maluco con Hinata… lamento tardar pero apenas es que estoy viendo vacaciones y actualizaba mis otros fics c: Gracias por tu review besitooos.**

**Rossa: Sus deseos son órdenes madame… aquí está la continuación. Miauu, espero sea de tu agrado C:**

**Dayana: Holaaaaaa sí bueno, usualmente escribo SasuHina… pero esta idea se me metió en la cabeza y debía sacarla… no la dejaré sólo que no la actualizaré tan rápido. O quizás sí, depende de lo que me dure el tiempo libre en las vacaciones xD jajaja muchas gracias por el cumplido —escritora sonrojada— C: besitos**

**Juli: Hola… lamento tardar espero sea de tu agrado *O* Sí yo también amo la rivalidad Uchiha por Hinata es algo que no puedo evitar jejejeje gracias por leer y por dejar review.**

**Larareshiram97: Mi Kouhaisito… gracias por tu review… y por apoyar mis locas ideas… besos. **

**Hydra Delphine: Ohhh por aquí decimos guitar la tocarra xD jajajaja síii es que un chico normal se ve guapo de guitarrista… Itachi sería la materialización de la perfección —babas— Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme el reviewsito tan gonito C: besooos.**

**HinachanDarck: seeeehhhhhhhh muchas gracias aquí va la contiiiiiiiiii C:**

**Mikachan: Gracias por leer y dejar review… bueno aquí está la actualización… tarde pero seguro… jejeje espero no haberme tardado demasiado… besoooos arriba el Itahina.**

**Michelitaalmazan: Gracias por tu reviewww, aquí está la conti.. tarde pero ahí va jejeje espero te guste.**

**Aki: Holaaaaa miauuu aquí va la contii… sehhh Orgullo Ninja y sus capis finales me tienen a punto de colapsar… quiero darle un buen término con un buen Lemon claro está… pero debo maquinar algo bueno… espero pronto actualizar aquel. Sí? Gracias por esperar C: **

**Angelical Love: Perdón perdonsitooooo sé que soy una malvada escritora… además he tardado el demonio en actualizar… espero tu perdón… C: y no tardarme tanto con el próximo capi… shi?**

**Laaulyy: Sehhh amo a Itachi, y quise probar cómo me saldría un Itahina… quiero hacerlo bien… y en eso estoy… gracias por esperar. Besos…**

**Bea: Holaaaa muchas gracias por tus palabras en serio. Me alegra de que te guste. Yo amo el UchiHina xD (como decidí llamarlo). Espero me salgan bien los próximos capis. Gracias por leer. Besitoooos. **

**Guest: Jejejeje miauuu aquí está la conti… tarde pero seguro C:**

**Hinatacris: Tranqui no pondré intentos de asesinato entre los hermanos xD jajajajaja seeehhh yo también amo el SasuHina… pero cerré mi corazón a Sasuke en este fic… por muy carita de gatito que me ponga no cederé… xD Amo a Itachi también. Espero tu review para este capi también.**

**Bueno chicas y Kouhai… Gracias por esperar y por perdonarme el haberme tardado tanto… porque me perdonan… ¿verdad? **

**Los amo… gracias por su apoyo y reviews… espero hacer pronto otro ItaHina… debo nivelar la cantidad de SasuHinas que tengo. XD**

**Amor para todos… los amo…**

**Sayonara**

**Matta ne**


End file.
